


Saccharine Cupcake

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Body Worship, Bottom Jared, Chubby Jared, Cupcakes, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, Jensen is kinda a health freak, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Overweight, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen couldn't stand eating cupcakes. The creamy frosting, the gooey icing, and the damn sprinkles were everywhere. How could anybody eat such sugary sweets that could kill you? The only thing that made Jensen go back to get another fucking dessert was because of the cute baker who owned the shop. Jared. Yeah, Jensen didn't mind going back for another cupcake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have break from school, I wrote this story due to my free time. I've been getting new ideas for future fics, but I have so many stories that are not finish yet. So... I'm kinda putting that on hold for a moment. Hopefully my inspiration comes to me soon. Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciate.

Jensen didn't know why each day he would go to the cupcake shop. _Every_ _day_. He didn't even like sweets, in fact, he hated sweets. Jensen worked out every day to maintain a perfectly muscular body, not to mention he ate extremely healthy.

Dessert was not in his diet. Nope. Never.

And yet, there he was, in Jared's Exquisite Cupcake Shop.

Jensen should have walked away from there, he should make fun of people who were stuffing their face with loads of sugar that could cause diabetes— or fuck, even a heart attack. The creamy frosting, the gooey icing, and the damn sprinkles were everywhere. Couldn't anybody see that it was not healthy to consume?

God. Jensen wanted to throw up. Seriously, he didn't even have a point for going—

"Jensen! It's nice to see you again," the baker— and owner— said with a stunning smile. "What would it be?"

Oh... right. That's why. _Because of him_. Jared.

He gulped. "Uh…" Jensen pretended to look at the menu to at least give Jared the illusion that his cupcakes were amazing and he couldn't decide. "I'll have the triple caramel fudge cupcake." Jesus Christ! How was there such a thing?

Jensen mentally pulled out his hair.

Jared chuckled. "That's one of my favorites. Really good." He grabbed a small box and gently put the cupcake in there. "Let me know what you think? I would love to hear your opinion."

 _This fucking cupcake is going to be the death of me!_ Jensen thought, wincing as he eyed the chocolate goodness.

"Sure thing," Jensen showed his pearly whites and batted his eyelashes. It would be a lie if Jensen said he didn't come to see Jared. That was the only reason he fucking came to the damn shop. Not for the fucking heart attack inside the box, but for Jared he would gladly get one in a heartbeat.

Jared's cheeks tinted a small shade of pink. He loved it when Jensen gave him that seductive look. It may not be for him, after all, Jensen probably did that with everyone. What made Jared any different? Still, it was nice to daydream.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jensen." Jared cleared his throat and patted his apron, he needed to distract himself from thinking about Jensen in such naughty ways.

Besides, Jensen would never look at someone like Jared... A chubby baker who could barely watch what he ate, he cheeks were slightly puffy, and he had love-handles growing around his waist. Jared wished he had a body like Jensen. Fuck! Jensen was gorgeous, model material even.

Jared watched Jensen leave his shop, giving him a good view of his ass. Yeah, it was really nice to daydream.

* * *

The first time Jensen ate one of Jared's cupcakes he had fucking puked. His body wasn't used to it, every bite was a spoonful of sugar to him. Jensen had empty his stomach that night. It was painful. He avoided Jared's shop for a few days, but he found himself inside again and ordering another damn cupcake.

He couldn't help it.

Whenever Jared smiled at him, it was the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever seen. Fucking cliché, but every cupcake he ate was worth it. After a while, Jensen didn't mind the sugary, sweet taste. The problem was his body consuming a lot of calories. Jensen made sure to workout an extra hour just to burn off the cupcake's 450 calories.

He ran a few extra miles and did a combination of pull ups and crunches.

Jensen had always been like that— a healthy freak— maybe it was the way he was raised, or maybe he had a bad health experience. Either way, dieting and exercising were two main factors in Jensen's life.

Once he got in his condo, Jensen opened the box and took out the cupcake. For a few minutes he was just staring at it with narrowed eyes, imagining it growing legs and running away. His body was telling him 'no' and 'throw it away', but Jensen didn't want to. Jared made it with love and put a lot effort into each cupcake.

Also, because he could tell Jared what he thought about them; giving Jensen a perfectly good reason to have a conversation with the cute baker. Like he would ever miss a chance!

Slowly, Jensen took a small bite and chewed gently. He could taste it. The fudge instantly melted inside his mouth, followed by caramel and a hint of salt. It was saccharine like he predicted.

As he finished chewing, he licked the frosting off his lips. "Not bad," Jensen admitted.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell Jared!

* * *

Jared was staring at the oven, staring at the batter as it turned into a nice, fluffy dome-like shape. He created a new recipe this time. Jared thought it would be a great idea to make a cupcake that was healthy and low-fat because he wanted to— Who was he kidding? Jared was making it for Jensen.

He remembered the first time Jensen had asked Jared about how much calories were in a single cupcake... Jensen nearly fainted upon hearing the answer. There was a bit of guilt every time Jensen ate one of his delicious cupcakes. He probably bought them because it was hard to say no to once Jensen saw them across the window. Therefore, Jared was adding a new dessert to the menu.

The door opened, Jared grinned as he heard a familiar husky voice, he rushed to the register. He saw his coworker, Danneel, giggling and stepping aside from the counter. "It's all yours. Seriously, Jared? Just ask him out."

"What if he's not into me? I could be reading everything wrong. I'm just someone who takes his order," Jared stammered. "Look at him? Now look at me! He would never take a second glance at me." Jared had low self-esteem issues, and it certainly didn't help when people would tell him he looked just fine.

Danneel rolled her eyes and muttered 'dumb boys' before she left the counter to check on the cupcakes in the oven.

"H-Hey Jensen," Jared greeted. "How was your—" he tried to swallow his lump as he got a good look at Jensen. Sweet jesus! Jensen was wearing a wife beater and dark jeans that clung like second skin. His golden hair was spiky this time rather than combed down. "What can I get you?" Jared rushed the words out; his face was most likely bright red like a tomato.

Holy fuck!

Jared tried to memorize every single detail of his body for future sake. He couldn't wait to go home and play with his new toy while imagining Jensen. How was someone like Jensen even real?

Jensen propped his elbows on the counter and rested his chin on his palm. "Hmm... I don't know. Yesterday's cupcake was really good."

"Really?" Jared's eyes shined with excitement. "Was it too sweet?" He leaned closer to Jensen so he could hear him properly.

"It was perfect. Your cupcakes are the best. I can't decide what to get this time. Surprise me?" he winked. Jared nodded, vehemently. Hearing such a wonderful compliment about his desserts was the greatest thing for Jared, and coming from Jensen it was rather breathtaking.

"I got just the thing! Hold on a sec." The shop was low on customers at the moment, this meant that Jared could have extra time to talk to Jensen— his favorite customer and secret crush.

He hummed his way towards Danneel. "Are the cupcakes ready?"

"Yup. I finished frosting the ones you just baked. Chocolate frosting with shredded coconut on them." She handed him the tray of a dozen cupcakes. "Can I try on? They smell divine."

"Sure." Jared gave her a cupcake and headed back to Jensen.

"Here you go, Jensen. Made just for you," Jared accidentally blurted out. Fuck! It was too late to take it back.

Luckily, Jensen didn't notice as he picked up a cupcake. Usually he would wait until he got home, but Jared was right there smiling and waiting for Jensen to take a bite. How could he say no to that adorable face?

As he took a bite, there was something different about this dessert. It wasn't sugary like all the other times he had gotten them. This time he could taste some nutrients: oats, almond butter, berries. It was surprisingly good. And, the frosting wasn't thick and colorful, it was smooth across his tongue. God. It was scrumptious.

Jensen's eyes widened as he stared at the cupcake in disbelief. Was he really eating a cupcake?

"Do you like it?" Jared asked, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"It's amazing! I- Uh, I mean your other cupcakes are good," Jensen panicked when he said a wrong choice of words. "But this one... it's perfect for a daily snack after a workout," he corrected. It tasted somewhat like a granola bar, only better, and without any heavy syrup and all the other bullshit.

Jared mentally danced. "I'm glad you like it! Guess how many calories is in it?"

"220?" Jensen said, taking another bite.

"Nope. 125 calories!" Jared laughed when Jensen's jaw dropped. "Yeah. That's a vegan cupcake, made only with soy milk, oats, almond butter, some berries and quinoa. The frosting is avocado mix with cocoa and dark chocolate— I know, sounds weird but it tastes good." Jared saw Jensen's disgusted expression at the mention of avocado.

"Yeah. It does," he admitted, nevertheless, Jensen took another bite.

It was quiet for a moment, prompting Jared to finally ask what was in his mind. "You're dress nicely? Any particular reason?"

"Going to a club with a friend. He wouldn't stop bitching about it." Jensen shrugged.

Jared deflated. Of course, Jensen was going out, no doubt going to hook up with someone. "That's cool. Have fun! Everyone would practically throw themselves all over you." _Can I go first_ , Jared thought.

Jensen snorted, "Just what I need. Guys trying to impress me so they can get into my pants. No thanks." _I wouldn't mind you though_ , Jensen mused.

"What I would give for someone to be all over me," Jared smiled, dreamily. "My momma always told me baking is an easy way to a man's heart." Once he heard that when he was young, Jared began to learn how to bake— hoping one day to meet the one.

"Well, your momma was right." Jensen patted his stomach as he said, "This cupcakes are to die for."

Jared beamed. Maybe, he could still win Jensen's heart.

* * *

"Fuck!" Jared moaned as he pushed the dildo further into his prostate. It felt fucking amazing. The new dildo was worth every penny, it vibrated and was ten inches long. He had the dildo sitting in his lonely drawer for two weeks now.

Jared didn't really bother to use it because he hadn't been in the mood. Although— tonight— he was, Jared thought about Jensen. He thrust the dildo into that spot that made him scream in pleasure. What he would give for the real deal?

He was so close. Jared wanted to last a bit longer, who knew when he would see Jensen dress sexy again. He wondered what Jensen was doing in the club... probably dancing or making out with a hot guy who wasn't chubby.

"Jensen!" Jared moaned as he came.

He hoped tomorrow would be a better day. Maybe, he could finally ask him out.

* * *

Jared rolled his white sleeves upwards; he hummed a catchy tone as he took flour and eggs out. Today was the day he was going to ask out Jensen. After debating all night, he decided to go for it. Danneel prepared him, even practiced with her; she gave Jared hope.

Jensen should be arriving anytime soon. Jared was very careful not to get flour on his apron or even frosting on his skin. He wanted to look decent in front of his crush when he popped the _question_.

When the shop's door opened, Jared straightened his back and put the brightest smile on. He could do it. As Jared spotted Jensen, his smile faded as he saw that he wasn't alone... A handsome young man was beside Jensen, holding onto his arm like a lifeline. He was giggling throughout the walk.

"Jared!" Jensen grinned, getting away from the guy. "I see you're not cover with flour and batter this time." Jared stared at both men... Jensen did find someone in the club.

This was the part where Jared was supposed to ask him out.

"Yeah. I haven't baked anything yet," Jared lied. Who was Jared kidding? He didn't stand a chance. "What would you both have?" He got behind the register and waited for Jensen's order. No jokes. No small talk. Jared wanted Jensen to leave so he could cry in the back of his shop.

Jensen frowned, hurt. "Oh. Uh, I... I guess we'll take the two vegan cupcakes."

Nodding, Jared took his money and grabbed his cupcakes. "For here or to go?" Thank goodness Jensen never ate in the shop—

"Here," Jensen replied. Well, that was new.

Great... Jared was going to see Jensen and his hook up making heart eyes at each other... and probably make out. Could this get any worse? Jared handed Jensen his tray and watched them sit down on a booth.

"Jared?" Danneel called him. She wiped her hands with a towel to dust off any excess flour. Danneel saw the whole scene from the kitchen. "I'm sorry. He'll come around." Jared sighed, then made a grim smile. Danneel never failed to cheer him up.

"Maybe."

Glancing one last time at Jensen, Jared went back inside the kitchen. He wanted to eat a cupcake to drown his sorrows— Fuck it. He was going to eat three, or five at this point.

* * *

It was closing time; much to Jared's relief. He ate _six_ fucking cupcakes, he just kept munching and munching. The sweet taste made Jared forget for a moment why he was even sad to begin with... Just for a moment until he remembered Jensen's beautiful smile.

As he locked the door, Jared spun around ready to leave, but halted as he saw Jensen there. He was leaning against a car like a fucking hot-shot, then he advanced towards him.

"Jensen? What are you doing out here so late?" The sun was already setting; Jensen only came by the afternoon. Did he forget something in the shop?

"I was waiting for you," Jensen stammered. "Did I do something to upset you?" It had been in his mind half the day, that Jensen somehow had offended Jared. Not having Jared's dimples flashing towards him made his day shitty and left him an uneasy feeling.

"No! Of course you didn't."

Jensen didn't look convinced, instead he was grimacing and replaying everything in his head. Trying to figure out what he did that pissed off Jared. "I can't help but feel like I did something wrong. I just don't know what it is... Whatever I did to upset you. I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Jared exclaimed, "You didn't do anything wrong! I was jealous that you brought a guy with you to the shop. I know it was childish. I-I—" Jared closed his eyes and braced himself. "I like you, okay? A lot."

Jensen stood there resembling like a gaping fish. That was Jared's cue to leave. He turned around and started to pace away, he was not going to get humiliated.

"Wait!" Jensen grabbed his elbow, "That guy is my best friend! His name is Chris, he's a real touchy guy. Not gay! He does that only to pissed my off, I swear!" Jared's heart thumped as he heard Jensen's explanation. "I like you too!" Jensen admitted. "I have liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you."

"Please don't joke about my feelings, Jensen," Jared barely managed to say without stuttering. "I know I'm not your ideal boyfriend. I know I'm not someone worthy to be with you." Tears dripped down his eyes— Jared couldn't believe he was crying. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you, you're in my mind all day. Just once I wish that there's a guy out there who would like me for me—"

Jared didn't finish as Jensen's plump lips landed on his, they were warm and soft. Jensen deepened the kiss and shifted both of them until they were against the wall. The kiss was something Jared had dreamt of so many times, having the real thing was incredible and nothing compared to what he had thought.

They made out for a few more seconds. Jared kissed back, tilting his head and moving his lips. It had been a long time since someone else had kissed him. The only kisses he got now a days were from his two pet dogs: Sadie and Harley. And those kisses were slobbery and stinky.

Pulling away, Jared stared at Jensen in disbelief, his cheeks were flushed. They just made out like teenagers in front of his shop. Oh God. No way. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be happening. There was no way Jensen liked him the same way Jared did. What the fuck did Jared put in his cupcakes that made him dream such a vivid scene?

Jensen chuckled, breaking Jared's thoughts. "You're probably thinking if I'm real, right?"

Jared nodded, still dumbfounded.

Leaning up close to his ear, Jensen whispered, "Oh, I'm very real, Jared." Then he bit his ear lobe, lovingly. Jared whimpered; he wanted more— No— he needed more. "You're cute enough to eat," he kissed around the cartilage area as he continued, "Hmm... Are you sensitive here?" Another soft nibble on his ear lobe.

"Y...Yes," Jared stuttered. His hands were on his sides and his palms were pressed against walls, he was holding onto something solid just in case his legs turned into jello. Jared was scared to touch Jensen, scared that everything would be over once he touched him with his sweaty, chubby fingers. He didn't want that to happen.

Jensen was so pure... and Jared was not.

"Let's take this somewhere else," Jensen suggested. "Your place or mine?" he pulled away, his freckles more noticeable as he blushed.

Jared's mind took a while to process Jensen's words. "Yours. God, defiantly yours." He suddenly recalled that his place was messy and junk food was scattered on his kitchen counter. Jared would be embarrassed if Jensen were to see that.

"My place is just a few blocks away." Oh, how convenient?

* * *

Jensen threw his shirt across the room and attacked Jared's neck. Biting and nibbling his sun-kissed skin, making Jared moan so loud that it was intoxicating. Jensen slid a hand underneath his shirt—

In no less than a second, Jared batted his hand away. He heard Jared's breath hitched as he pulled his shirt back down, then said, "Don't. You don't— I'm... I'm overweight. I'm nothing special... You don't have to see my skin or touch me." His voice laced with hurt and fear. "You can fuck me with clothes on. I don't mind at all."

Jensen watched him with an unreadable expression not believing what he was hearing. What the fuck? Did he hear right? Jared was putting himself down and basically saying he wasn't good looking— or good enough for Jensen. How could Jared say that about himself? He obviously didn't own any mirrors! Jensen had never seen such a wonderful and adorable guy in his life. Jared was... breathtaking.

He glanced directly at Jared and cupped his cheek as he firmly said, "Don't ever say that about yourself, Jared. It hurts me… to know that you see yourself like an unworthy person because you're not. You're dashing, funny, loving, and totally my type." He kissed his nose, "When I first saw you— Don't laugh because this is going to fucking sound cheesy— When I first saw you I thought you were an angel. Not going to lie, but when I first entered your shop I thought it was hell and you were being held captive."

Jared pressed his lips together to hold back a laugh, and his eyes brimmed with tears from happiness.

"Because it was a cupcake bakery! I don't eat cupcakes or sweets for that matter. Anyways, my angel was there with a huge smile... I-I fell in love with you." Jensen rubbed his cheek against Jared's, affectionately. "Even if your heaven was _hell_ to me," he added, somewhat muttering.

"I knew you hated going in there," Jared laughed. "Why buy anything then? You could've just talked to me." Jensen must have bought at least ninety cupcakes throughout the three months he had been coming to see Jared.

"No way! You made them out of love. How could I say no to that? Besides, they were good. Blood pressure still in check and no heart attack— Kidding!" he exclaimed upon receiving a death glare. "They're delicious. Fuck load of sugar, but still. I formed a soft spot for sweets now because of you."

"Awe," Jared smiled, a dark blush forming. "I love you too." Leaning up, Jensen met him halfway and they shared a soft— and more intimate— kiss.

Jensen whispered between the kiss, "Can I?" and his hand pushed his shirt upwards. He needed to see Jared, he wanted to kiss all over his body and give it the worship it deserved. Wanted to map and memorize every patch of skin. Jensen really wanted to show Jared that he was desirable, especially to him.

"God, yes— Please," Jared pleaded, his head lolled back. "Fuck! Take it off." Jensen didn't need to be told twice as he yanked off his shirt, followed by his jeans. Just like he predicted. Jared was gorgeous. Fuck! How was he single?

Jared's belly was so soft and bouncy, Jensen couldn't help but nibble on it. "That tickles!" Moving up, Jensen gave butterfly kisses on his sternum and collarbone, while his hand went under the hem of his boxers.

"Ugh!" Jared mewled as Jensen gripped his cock. Slender fingers stroked him; the warmth was enough to make Jared come. His jaw slacked when Jensen kept stroking faster and faster. His face started to heat up and his stomach was churning. It had been a while since he had done this. No wonder he was so close to coming.

"I'm going to come if you keep doing that! I want you to be inside of me when I come!"

Jensen grinned, but didn't stop just yet. Instead his fingers went further down, passing by his balls— Jensen might have caressed them before he continued onto his destination. "Spread your legs a little."

"Y-Yeah," was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Spreading his legs, Jared heard a bottle cap being popped open from below.

"Nervous?" Jensen asked. Still the caring guy Jared knew.

"A little," Jared admitted, "but you're making it better." Suddenly a cold finger breached his ass and into his hole— Holy shit! Jared began to sweat, he tried not to clench his body, otherwise Jensen would worry for him. Therefore, he grasped onto the sheets to distract himself as another finger entered him.

It didn't hurt. No. It felt fucking incredible.

Jensen's digits moved inside of him, desperately trying to find his sweet spot that would make him see white. Jared shut his eyes when he felt his prostate being hit. "There! Right there!" Fuck... if Jensen didn't fuck him now, Jared was going to lose it.

When Jensen pulled out his fingers, a groan escaped Jared's lips, he felt empty again. He stared at Jensen, who was on his knees unzipping his pants, quickly. Jared's eyes widened as he saw his erected cock, lust overcame him suddenly.

Grabbing something from his nightstand, Jensen ripped a condom using his teeth and rolled it on. Jared couldn't believe he went commando. He would remember to ask about that later.

Putting his hands on Jared's thighs, he pushed him closer to him. Wow. He was strong. Those muscles weren't just for show. Jensen poured more lube on his dick— he didn't want to hurt Jared— then he aligned his cock and speared him.

"Shit!" Jared whimpered. His tilted his head towards the pillow. "Oh, fuck! So full." Jensen was really inside of him. "Please! Do something! Anything!" He wiggled his hips impatiently, hoping Jensen would get with the program.

Jensen started to thrust hard, making Jared scream with joy. Jensen kept a grip on his thighs as he thrust deep inside, it was obvious that Jared was ready and wanted more. Who was Jensen to deny him?

Jared moved up and down when Jensen thrust into him. Jensen never once let him go, therefore every thrust was straight into his prostate. "So close—" Jared cried out, breathing rapidly.

Smirking, Jensen sped up his pace, slamming harder and harder. His balls slapped onto Jared's ass every time, Jensen started to pant. It was too much for him too. Being engulfed by Jared, being inside of him... Fuck! The hotness was amazing. Jared was so damn tight! He was glad he overdid it with the lube. Jensen wouldn't forgive himself if he ever hurt Jared.

Jensen hummed, then slowly— no, teasingly— rubbed his cock, giving that extra pleasure as he squeezed and fondled his balls. Sweat fell down his forehead and onto Jared's thighs.

Arching his back, Jared came and shouted out, "Jensen!" Come spilled all over his and Jensen's stomach, and some even got on Jensen's chin and lips. Jared's dazed expression shifted into mortification. Oh no. He couldn't believe he did that!

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Jared stammered, face red from both embarrassment and from the mind blown sex. "Let me get it off of you—"

"It's perfectly fine," Jensen interrupted, lightly chuckling. Then he licked his lips in a slow motion, Jared couldn't help but gawk. The way his tongue swirled and collected his come. _His come_! Dear lord. It was the hottest thing Jared had ever seen. This was better than porn. He swallowed, then said, "You taste so good, Jared."

"Thank you— Ugh! Fuck!" Jared exclaimed as Jensen hit his prostate again.

Jensen closed his eyes and grunted as he came inside Jared. He held his thighs tightly before he collapsed on top of his new lover. Both their sweat and Jared's come mixed together; nothing but their heavy breathing could be heard around the room.

Jared smiled and rubbed his back— He was touching Jensen. The guy he had been crushing for months... they were finally one. Jared kissed his shoulder, affectionately, and flopped his head back onto the pillow. He could die happily right now.

Unknown to Jared, Jensen was watching him with awe. Could Jared be any cuter? He should honestly pull out of Jared's ass, but they were so comfy. Not to mention Jared's soft touches were making him sleepy. The orgasm really did take a toll on Jensen. It was intense and passionate altogether.

"I kinda want to eat a cupcake now," Jensen grinned. "Want to share one? I have some leftovers."

"Is it chocolate?" Jared cocked his head to the side, his lips quirking up.

"Triple caramel fudge. It's to die for," he joked, both boys sharing a laugh as they held each other. Jensen didn't mind one bit eating cupcakes for the rest of his life, as longest Jared made it for him and was right beside him.

Yeah, life was good.


End file.
